The present invention relates generally to panoramic cameras with control devices.
More particularly, it relates to a panoramic camera with a control device for forming groups with different speeds for an objective drum which is driveable by an electric motor with electronically changeable speed.
Cameras of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such cameras is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,289. In this camera different drum speeds are provided by changing the operational voltage for the electric motor. Therefore, different drum speeds can be obtained only in a limited range.
Another camera is disclosed in German Patent 2,447,754. Here different drum speeds are obtained both by changing the operational voltage of the electric motor as well as by alternating of reducing transmissions. With these features the photographer must deal with different reducing transmissions and gears are required in the camera body.